Cerca y lejos
by Ame Lupin
Summary: ATENCIÓN: One-Shot Shounen-Ai Hamadacest (Tadashi y Hero) Si no te gusta, por favor no sigas leyendo :) Hiro admira mucho a su hermano mayor, pero su admiración y amor fraternal se han convertido en algo más serio. Él tiene miedo de confesarle lo que siente, es complicado y piensa que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Una noche no puede dormir y decide hablar con Tadashi...


Siempre he sentido admiración por mi hermano mayor. Él ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Hemos estado muy unidos, desde que tengo memoria. Él me ha cuidado y protegido, somos los mejores amigos y nos conocemos el uno al otro más que a nosotros mismos. Pero desde hace un tiempo, las cosas han cambiado, no es que nos hayamos distanciado, todo lo contrario, es que algo dentro de mí no va bien. Tengo sentimientos distintos hacia él, no es el amor fraternal que siempre le he tenido, esto es mucho más intenso, cuando está a mi lado, siento un calor muy intenso dentro de mí. Si me abraza, deseo que ese abrazo no acabe y cuando me habla, sólo puedo mirar sus labios y deseo que se unan a los míos, definitivamente estoy enamorado de mi hermano mayor Tadashi. Soy lo peor, no puedo evitarlo, sé que está mal, pero le amo de verdad.

_¿Y qué hago ahora?_ No puedo decírselo _¿Cómo va el a amarme?_ Somos chicos, eso no es raro, hay muchos hombres que aman a otros, pero somos hermanos y eso sí que es algo complicado. Luego está la diferencia de edad, él tiene cuatro años más que yo, es todo un hombre y yo, sólo un crío de catorce años que aún duerme abrazado a su osito de peluche. Esto va a ser complicado, dormimos en el mismo cuarto y siempre estamos juntos, estoy al lado de la persona que amo y no puedo decírselo, es muy doloroso.

No puedo dormir, le oigo respirar, está durmiendo plácidamente y sólo quiero que me abrace, con eso podría conformarme de momento.

Me levanto, camino despacio con mi osito en el brazo y llego a su cama

_Por favor, es perfecto... _

Le toco la espalda despacio, no quiero asustarle.

-Tadashi. ... No puedo dormir, he tenido una pesadilla-le susurro

Soy un mentiroso, pero tengo que meterme en esa cama como sea, así que uso mi lado adorable . Él se gira, aún medio dormido y se frota un ojo con la mano

-Hiro, tranquilo, Tadashi está aquí

Me sonríe _¿Cómo puede una simple sonrisa desbaratar todo mi mundo? _

-Yo, no quiero dormir sólo, tengo miedo- digo cogiendo su camiseta

-Pobre Hiro- se incorpora un poco, enciende la luz de su mesita y se rasca la cabeza, me mira con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Abro los ojos mucho, creo que me he sonrojado, menos mal que está somnoliento y no se fija.

-Si, por favor...

Él me sonríe de nuevo, siempre tan amable, es esa amabilidad y bondad suya una de las cosas que me enamoró de él. Eso y que es el hombre más guapo del mundo. Me hace hueco en la cama y da golpecitos para que me tumbe.

-Gracias Tadashi

-No me las des, eres mi hermano pequeño y siempre cuidaré de ti.

Es tan hermoso y tan doloroso a la vez oír eso, el sólo me verá como su hermanito pequeño siempre y no como un hombre. Busco el calor entre sus brazos, ya que se vuelve a tumbar y lo hace de lado, me abraza y yo hundo la cabeza en sus pectorales, huele a jabón y desodorante, es tan embriagador que creo que voy a morir de felicidad.

-¿Apago? -Me pregunta

-Aún no, por favor, déjame verte un poco más

Entonces me aferra más fuerte con el brazo derecho y me acaricia la cabeza con la mano izquierda. Su mano, su mano me está tocando, creo que voy a llorar, le amo, amo tanto a Tadashi que creo que me falta el aliento.

-Te quiero mucho Tadashi- digo _inconscientemente ¿Pero qué he hecho? Se lo he dicho… _ Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar.

\- Y yo, siempre te querré, no tiembles más, era sólo una pesadilla.

Pesadilla es la que estoy viviendo, le he dicho lo que siento, pero él cree que se lo dije como cuando éramos más pequeños, no es ese amor Tadashi...

-Tadashi, ¿Tienes novia?

-No, no salgo con nadie

Eso me hace sentirme aliviado

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -Me dice

-Se de alguien a quien le gustas

-¿Yo? Lo dudo, soy un pardillo empollón, no soy muy atractivo que digamos y prefiero la tecnología que las chicas...

Eso me molesta un poco, _¿Cómo no puede considerarse guapo?_ Esa cara, ese pecho atlético, por favor, a mí me encantas, estás buenísimo.

-Yo creo que eres guapo, Tadashi.

-Gracias, Hiro, aunque no lo creo

Suspiro, es amable con todo el mundo, simpático y nunca se enfada, pero no se valora mucho físicamente, no lo comprendo, de verdad.

-Tengo 18 y nunca he salido con nadie, creo que todo el mundo quiere ser mi amigo, pero luego, acabo sólo.

_Yo estaría contigo si quisieras, ¿porque no me amas a mí? Yo te haría tan feliz..._

-Además, la persona que me gusta, jamás estará conmigo- dice con voz triste.

_¿Qué?_ Tadashi está enamorado de alguien, noto como se me encoje en corazón, creo que voy a llorar, creo que me falta el aire, Tadashi lo es todo para mí y el ama a otra persona, la vida es una mierda.

-¿Porque? ¿Le has dicho algo? -Pregunto, aún encima, le animo _¿Que me pasa?_ Quizás sólo quiero que él sea feliz

-Porque es muy complicado, es menor que yo y eso no es lo peor.

\- Yo amo a un chico mayor, así que no sé qué es más complicado- digo mientras me cae una lágrima, se pierde en su camisa y cierro los ojos.

-Estoy celoso, alguien quiere quitarme a mi Hiro -dice de pronto

-Ya, tú tienes que aprobarlo, porque para algo eres mi hermano mayor.

-Sí, algo así...

Me acaricia la cabeza

-Hiro, ojalá no te enfades por lo que voy a decirte

-¿Que pasa Tadashi? Yo nunca me enfadaría contigo.

-Quiero que sepas quien es la persona que amo.

Me late el corazón a mil, voy a conocer el nombre de quien ocupa el corazón de mi amor, tengo hasta náuseas.

-Hiro, no puedo ocultarlo más dentro de mí, puede que todo cambie, pero tenerte entre mis brazos y no poder decírtelo me mata.

Le miro a los ojos _¿Que está intentando decir?_

-Yo te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, siempre te he querido desde que naciste, pero desde hace un tiempo, ese amor dejó de ser fraternal para ser lo que siento ahora. Amo cada detalle de ti, eres mi hermano pequeño y no puedo evitar querer besarte y amarte ¿En qué me convierte esto, Hiro?

Ahora siento que voy a desmayarme _¿Me ama?_ Tadashi me ama, no puedo creerlo, tengo que preguntar, a lo mejor mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada.

-¿De verdad? ¿No estoy soñando? ¿Me amas como yo te amo a ti?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también sientes algo por mí?- Se sonroja ligeramente, es tan hermoso.

-Claro que si - le digo mirándole a los ojos, ya no tengo miedo - desde hace un tiempo, eres lo que más quiero, tengo ganas de abrazarte y amarte. Hoy he venido a tu cama porque quería dormir entre tus brazos. Casi se me para el corazón cuando me has dicho que amabas a alguien, pero ahora soy tan feliz.

Me sonríe y me acaricia el pelo.

-Será complicado, nadie podrá saberlo, o tendremos problemas

-No me importa, aunque sólo podamos amarnos cuando estemos solos es muchísimo más de lo que esperaba, jamás pensé qué tú me querrías.

-Muchísimo, mi Hiro, es más de lo que puedo explicar, sólo quiero que seamos novios, somos hermanos y es raro, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto. Sal conmigo, por favor.

-Encantado, no hay nada que deseé más- le digo mientras rompo a llorar

-No llores, por favor- me seca las lágrimas con sus dedos- eres hermoso y quiero hacerte feliz siempre.

-Te amo Tadashi, ya te lo he dicho, ahora soy feliz.

Él se acerca muchísimo a mí, me acaricia la cara, puedo notar su aliento en mi mejilla ¿Va a besarme? Si estuviese de pie, seguro que me caía, no puedo ser más feliz ahora mismo.

Entonces noto sus labios tocar los míos, cierro los ojos, creo que me va a estallar el corazón. Abro un poco la boca, es mi primer beso, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero soy muy feliz, es una sensación tan hermosa.

Tadashi profundiza el beso, es húmedo, me acaricia la espalda, yo le abrazo más fuerte, por favor, que no acabe este beso nunca.

-Ta... Tadashi... -digo tras el beso, un hilo de saliva aún une nuestras bocas

Me sonríe de nuevo y yo no puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa, esta vez soy yo el que inicia el beso, me coge de la nuca, mi corazón late muy rápido, noto el suyo también agitado.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con esto- me confiesa

-Y yo, es increíble que estuviésemos los dos enamorados y no nos dijésemos nada.

-Yo no lo hice por miedo, temía que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos o que te enfadases, y prefería tener lo que tenemos, aunque muriese por dentro por no poder amarte, antes de que me odiases.-me dice mirándome a los ojos

-Je, somos iguales, pensaba parecido, eres lo que más me importa y prefería ser tan sólo tu hermano pequeño que nada.

-Me hace muy feliz que lo hayamos hablado y ahora tengamos claro nuestros sentimientos.

-Y a mí- le contesto sinceramente- y entonces, ahora. ...¿Somos novios?

-Sí, si tú quieres Hiro, es lo que deseo, pero nunca te obligaré a ser ni hacer nada que no quieras.

-Deseo ser tu novio, me encantaría.

-¡Genial! -dice muy emocionado

Nos miramos a los ojos, los dos sabemos que ahora ha comenzado algo nuevo entre nosotros, no son necesarias más palabras, nos amamos y es lo que importa. Quizás sea difícil, porque si alguien lo sabe nos meteremos en problemas, pero mientras estemos juntos, podremos superar cualquier cosa.

Siempre he sentido admiración por mi hermano mayor. También siento amor, y es correspondido, ahora soy feliz.


End file.
